What bliss is this?
by txsgurl621
Summary: An injury causes a change in the girls relationship, will they be able to overcome the change?
1. Chapter 1

What Bliss is this?

Chapter 1

Maura looked at the hospital bed which currently held her best friend in the world. Nobody in her life had made her feel that she was accepted. In all honesty they were polar opposites Jane was athletic and beautiful and cool, yeah that could be used to describe Jane. There was a furrow on Jane's forehead and Maura reached up noticing the slight tremor of her hand. Softly she caressed the brow and watched as her best friend settled back into a restful sleep. It caused an ache to know Jane had been through so much and yet she still rolled with the punches in spite of all the hard knocks. At first she had been unsure about being a mother but she had slowly started making plans of getting a bigger apartment and creating a nursery and what kind of theme she would choose depending on the baby's gender. Now fate had dealt her hand, and there would be no baby. Maura tried to stifle the sob, feeling the loss deep inside of her soul. She had just convinced Jane that she would be welcome to live in her house which was too large for her and truthfully Jane was there every night anyway. The thought of Jane and the baby sharing her house had somehow made her feel complete as if this was what had been missing in her life.

Maura was staring at the wall trying to still her tremulous thoughts when a hoarse voice caught her attention. "Maur…" Jane reached out and pushed a strand of hair off of Maura's forehead. She looked exhausted and disheveled which, when It come to Maura, never happened. "You ok, Maura?" She took in those hazel eyes which never wandered far from her thoughts; she basically knew every emotion that has been seen in those eyes. Right now she read guilt and sorrow in Maura's eyes and wished she could take away her pain.

There was a small sniffle and Maura wiped a stray tear and looked towards Jane with a shaking smile. "I am not the one who had their intestines manipulated with a steel pole. We need to be worrying about you and not me."

"I am fine and will be back to work before you know it." There was little doubt in Maura's mind that she was telling the truth there. No matter what the injuries are and what the doctors said Jane always was back at work long before the allotted amount of time had passed.

"Let's worry about you feeling better before you consider going back to work. Your body has been dealt the maximum amount of trauma which was exacerbated by previous trauma that your intestines had from the shooting." Maura wrapped her fingers around Jane's and kissed her scarred knuckles lightly. It was funny that Maura was the only one Jane would let touch her battle scarred hands. There were still some scars that had not healed from Hoyt. When Jane slept over at night it had become a habit that in the middle of night when evidence of nightmares flowed through the house, Maura would climb into the guest bed and pull Jane close and chase away the demons.

"I know that I rely on science to provide me data but when it comes to you Jane I believe you have someone looking out for you and I will never be able to thank them enough that you are still here with me."

Jane smiled a crooked smile and her gravelly voice carried through the otherwise silent room. "You do not need to worry, I am not going anywhere."

Maura arched her back as she repositioned herself, "I am going to hold you to that but I really wish you would stop travelling without backup."

Jane snickered "We could always try to get you into Homicide. Detective Isles has a nice ring to it.

Maura shook her head "I will stick with bringing justice my way, the dead are far less judgmental than the living."

Jane knew that aside from her family there were very few people who had allowed Maura to feel at ease in their presence. She knew the Chief Medical Examiner considered Janes family a part of her family as her family felt the same way. Angela Rizzolli considered Maura the daughter she always wanted, they shared hot cups of tea and gossip about magazines and Hollywood stars. It amused Jane that she read Hollywood tabloids and Cosmopolitan when an average day reading for the ME usually consisted of titles that Jane could not even pronounce on the best of days.

The detective tried to adjust herself in the bed and gasped as a pain shot through her side. She tried to hide it from Maura but knew it was pointless as her best friend read her better than her own mother did. She could tell on the phone when Jane had a bad day and constantly left little messages of encouragement right at the moment she needed it. If the truth would be told Jane knew for a fact her feelings for her best friend ran much deeper than friends but she would never tell her that because the thought of not having her in her life caused an ache far more intense than any other pain she had ever felt. She tried to make things work with Casey and put her feelings aside but when talk of marriage came up she knew she had to be fair to the soldier. He deserved someone who could love him with her whole heart and unfortunately Jane's heart belonged to another.

"If the pain is too much just push the button to release more pain meds, Jane. There is no need to make yourself suffer, there is nobody here but you and I." Maura could see the lines etched around those beautiful lips and there was a knot in her jaw as she tried to control her pain level.

"Pain, I feel no pain." Jane grinned that grin which always caused Maura's heart to skip a beat. There were all kinds of scientific reasons that her heart accelerated and her breath would catch whenever Jane looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. It took everything she had to keep her feelings hidden but she would because Jane was truly the most important person in her life. Her life had been spent with people laughing at her and taunting her, judging her for the personality flaws that had kept her alienated her own life. She had not been close to her parents and later had found out she was adopted which had made her question if she had been bad as a infant.

"Despite what you think Detective Rizzolli, you are a mere mortal." Maura reached out and ran her thumb down Jane's cheek and lightly massaged the tightened jaw.

"Who told you that? I will get out of this bed right now and kick their ass." Jane tilted her head and lightly kissed her hand. Anyone who walked in would swear they were seeing a couple because their closeness was evident.

"You will do no such thing. You will keep your gluteus maximus in the bed until the doctor says you can get up and not a moment before."

Jane grinned and performed a salute "Aye, aye cap'n." Maura giggled in spite of the tension that had been in the room thinking of the loss that had been suffered.

"I love to hear you laugh, Maur." Jane was getting tired as Maura had pushed the button without the detective being aware. She knew if it were left to Jane she would just suffer needlessly.

"I love that you make me laugh." Maura said as she ran her thumb down Jane's forehead causing the detective to get drowsy.

"Did Mom go home?" Jane asked struggling to keep her eyes open.

"She did, I promised to call if we needed anything. She knows I am not leaving until you are given a release. Dr Pike is taking over at work." Jane groaned and Maura laughed silently. She knew that the Detective despised the other Medical Examiner.

"I feel for the guys at work." Jane mumbled. She fumbled with the rail on the side of the bed and Maura arched her eyebrow as she watched her. "What are you doing?"

"You have not slept so you are going to get up here and keep me company." Jane saw that Maura was going to argue and Jane pressed her fingers on the Medical examiners lips. Maura swore her temperature just rose twenty degrees and wanted nothing more than to kiss the fingers on her lips and take them between her lips and suck on them, teasing the digits with her tongue. She lowered her gaze knowing Jane would be able to read the desire that was reflected in her hazel eyes. Pulling her hair behind her ear she eased the rail down and gently climbed next to Jane. She knew that she needed the closeness to reassure herself that Jane would indeed be ok.

No sooner than Maura got settled and turned the light down, she heard a light snore in her ear. Smiling, she looked at the peaceful face of the woman she loved. Maura had no idea when she fell head over heels in love but indeed thought it was the first time she saw her. She laid her hand over the steady heartbeat being careful not to touch the bruised flesh with her arm.

She started to hum softly not really paying attention to the tune as Jane's soft breath fell upon her skin causing her to shiver.

"You cold?" Jane's gravelly voice mumbled.

"I am fine, love. Rest." She knew the endearment had slipped but knew the detective would not notice as she was basically asleep. It warmed her to know that Jane watched out for her even in her sleep. She tried to look after Jane but the detective made it hard constantly pushing the envelope and endangering herself.

"K." Jane mumbled and snuggled closer to Maura. Jane's leg covered hers and a muscular lanky arm encompassed her in the warm cocoon of bliss. Maura truly found herself in heaven and closed her eyes as sleep slowly crept into her awareness. The dark unruly hair of the detective was covering Jane's face so Maura pushed it back lightly. She tried not to focus on the feel of warm breath landing on her neck causing a tingle under her skin. Surely Jane had no clue the effect she had on the Medical Examiner if she did she would run hard and fast and Maura knew she would lose the family she had gained as well.

"Sleep, my beautiful angel. I will be here to protect you, there will be no one to harm you tonight." She pressed her lips to Jane's forehead and her eyes closed. Awareness faded as the warmth of the detective lulled her into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long night with the nurses coming and out of the hospital room and Maura tucked the blankets around Janes' shoulders and went down to get some coffee and a couple of muffins for them for breakfast. The detective liked a banana nut muffin with no nuts which added a degree of difficulty but she was sure she could come up with something. Angela was just coming in the double doors as Maura stepped off the elevator and Maura called out to her.

"Hi sweetheart." Angela greeted the younger woman with a large smile and carried with her a change of clothes for the Medical Examiner.

"Thank goodness, I can use a shower and a change of clothes maybe I will feel halfway human again." Maura kissed Angela's cheek lightly and offered her a cup of coffee as well. "Jane has been sleeping the last few hours but I would be honored if you would join me for a cup of coffee." Knowing Jane was sleeping which was what her daughter needed, Angela agreed and they went and sat down next to the windows of the cafeteria as soon as they had their coffees. They said they would bake the muffins for Jane and have them delivered to Jane's rooms if she ordered a minimum of six.

"I am so glad that Jane has you, Maura. She never opens up to anyone the way she does to you. I don't know how she got so lucky to find you but I thank my lucky stars every day, for you. My little Janey has always been a loner and kept everything bottled up inside of her and she is going to need you right now."

Maura reached across the table and too Angela's hand in her own "I can never thank you all enough for what you have done for me since Jane and I have become friends. I have never had anyone that I truly felt like I could call my family."

Angela grinned and wiped a tear from her cheek "You are a part of our family and always will be. You are a beautiful and amazing woman and it's a shame that others do not see that in you but that is ok because that gives us more time with you."

After talking for another thirty minutes they headed back up to the room and once they were outside Janes' room they could hear her fussing at a nurse. Maura walked in and held a cup of coffee out to her and received a radiant smile.

"Maura, I swear if I didn't already worship the ground you walked on, I definitely would now. " The statement caused the blonde haired woman to smile and blush just a bit. Jane pulled the lid off of the coffee and slowly took a sip, laying her head back on the pillows and groaning in appreciation. "It isn't as good as yours Maur…but it is way better than the slop they serve at the station."

Angela pretended to be offended "See if I serve you again little missy." She mastered the mother look as one hand was resting on her hip and she had her finger waving as she spoke.

Jane whispered to Maura conspiringly "We are in trouble now; I remember that tone from when I was a kid."

Maura took Jane's hand in her own and smiled that breathtaking smile "You have no need to worry you are injured and she will have to come through me to get to you."

Angela laughed and stepped forward to hug Jane lightly. "You are safe sweet girl. I won't get on to you until you get home at least."

Jane looked at both women questioningly but her attention was focused on Maura as she asked when she would be able to go home. Maura picked up the chart from the end of the bed and read over the notes; it was amazing that Jane had healed as much as she had in such a short time. "It looks like if there are no complications you will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon but we all agreed you will stay with me until you are back on your feet. It surprised Maura that there was no protest just a groan and then a grin followed by a prompt ok.

The medical examiner shook her head as she took in the dark haired detective; she had figured this would resemble a world war. Jane surveyed the breathtaking woman next to her and saw that although the darkness under her eyes had receded they were still present. Jane had been in pure bliss having the medical examiner in her bed. She had been hyper aware of her presence, feeling her heart beat match with hers as they lay in the darkness.

"Is there any chance for a shower today?" Jane questioned.

"You can probably take a shower but you will need assistance, you have your choice of your mom, a nurse, or me."

There was a little blush that was covering the ME's chest and Jane noticed it. She started to wonder at what that little detail meant. "If you don't mind, Maur. I don't think I'll need much help maybe just some help getting in there.

Maura knew she would need more help than that, there was no way she would be able to reach behind her to take the gown off and it would be her secret pleasure to see it. Truthfully she knew she should be ashamed of herself but the promise of seeing more of Jane was causing her blood to pulse wildly in her veins.

It was about an hour before Angela left and Jane was getting impatient with being in bed. "Do you want to try to get up and shower?" Maura asked not sure her heart could handle the way it was beating in anticipation.

"That would be great." Jane's voice was raspy and Maura figured it had to do with the fact she was in pain but little did she know that Jane was secretly anticipating this shower as much as Maura was.

Maura lowered the bed rail and Jane groaned as she lifted her legs over the edge of the bed. Her excitement was momentarily forgotten as pain washed over her. The blonde bit her lip as she watched the woman she loved, her best friend, suffering. "You don't have to shower today, Jane. If you push too hard you can cause more damage."

Jane tried not to glare. "I will shower today." Maura reached under Jane's shoulder and bore the majority of the detective's weight as they headed to the shower. Once they were there Jane sat on the shower chair and Maura reached behind Jane and slowly untied the bows with shaking hands. The blonde was behind Jane and pushed the dark mane to the side and wanted nothing more than to lean forward and run her tongue along the throbbing pulse point along her neck. She could see it jump beneath the skin and wondered if the detective was affected by their closeness as much as she was.

The detective but back a groan as she felt Maura's hand trail down her back, she could feel warmth spread through her veins like a fire. She tilted her head back and could see Maura staring at her back while chewing on her lip.

"The bows have been untied, do you need anything else?" Maura's voice was throaty and Jane bit back a groan. This was surely one of the most intricate forms of torture that she had endured. She wanted nothing more than to grab Maura and pull her down on her lap and kiss her deeply tasting the sweetness she swore lingered within the depths of her best friend. She wanted to take things to the next level but she didn't want to cause Maura to run away from her because life without her in it would be hell.

"Uhmmmm." Jane croaked and cleared her throat. "I think that I should be ok." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and kissed her knuckles while secretly wanting to turn her hand over and run her tongue along the palm then take her wrist between her teeth and suck hard on it. Jane shifted in her seat knowing that this shower was going to have to be extremely cold to serve any purpose at all.

"I will be out here if you need me." Maura leaned down and kissed Jane's forehead. The dark haired woman looked up and said "I will always need you, Maur" and watched as the Chief Medical Examiner made her way out of the bathroom. She turned on the water and washed her front but realized that she couldn't reach up to wash her hair, or to wash her back. Hesitating for a moment she called Maura in praying she would be able to control herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I do for you Jane?" Maura asked already pretty sure what she needed and she was not at all sure how she felt about this. "That's a lie." Maura mumbled to herself knowing she was secretly excited at being able to touch Jane in such an intimate manner.

"I really didn't think this through." Jane muttered under hear breath and it was just because everything on Maura at the moment seemed supersensitive that she heard her.

"Think what through?" The blonde asked smiling at Jane's expression. She looked like a child who was about to get in trouble and was preparing themselves.

"The shower" It was said so quickly Maura had to wonder if that was what she intended to say.

"I can't wash my hair and it is oily and my back itches because it hasn't been washed in a few days and I know I have no right to ask you to do this but I really need help." Everything had been said in one hurried breath and Maura laughed. Jane couldn't help but think the sound was pure heaven.

"I don't mind helping Jane I am a medical examiner your anatomy is similar to all the other women I have had on my table." Maura thought about what she said and knew it couldn't be further from the truth, she was beautiful and her body didn't hold a candle to anyone else's. She could see a thousand bodies a day and Jane's would be the most beautiful, and distinguished. Maura shook her head thinking how bad she had it.

Jane cleared her throat and the Medical Examiner could see goose bumps on her flesh and jumped to action. She got a shot of shampoo out of the dispenser she had brought from home which was her mint and lavender tea tree shampoo, and then started to massage the shampoo into Jane's hair. The blonde licked her lips and fought to control the arousal running rampant through her body. Jane moaned and reclined her head back making Maura close her eyes and swallow hard. This was sheer torture there was no other way to describe it. Meanwhile the detective was not sure if she was in heaven or hell; she wanted nothing more than to pull Maura onto her lap and kiss those lips and to bury herself deep inside of her. The images were flashing through her mind like a movie playing, a groan slipped through her clenched teeth.

"Turn on the water and hand me the shower handle." Maura requested in a voice that Jane had never heard before. Surely she imagined it, the huskiness that choked the throat when you were deep in desire was not was caused the blondes voice to change. She looked over her shoulder and saw Maura biting her lip in her teeth and a blush was covering her along with a fine sheen of sweat. Jane sensed she might not be alone in this. The detective took the shower handle and handed it to Maura then turned on the water.

Water cascaded down the detectives' dark and muscular back. Maura followed the trail of moisture as it flowed down the back to her well developed gluteus maximus. After her hair was washed she took a washcloth and started to caress Jane's back with it. She could feel the skin ripple beneath her touch and took in her loves angled face. Her head was arched back with eyes closed and moaning as the washcloth rubbed up and down her back. Suddenly she found herself jerked off her feet and on Jane's lap. The eyes that she could never tire of looking into were darker than Maura had ever seen, causing her to tilt her head questioningly. She knew what she wanted to happen at this moment but surely she was wrong. The blonde tried not to look down at Jane's perky breasts. Suddenly her mouth was being covered by the detectives and her tongue was seeking entrance which Maura promptly obliged.

Their tongues danced and Maura wrapped her hands around Jane's neck and brushed her breast against the naked flesh before her. A gasp brought her to awareness and she saw Jane's head bowed and breathing harshly. Concern immediately overrode desire, "Are you ok?" She prayed that Jane was not regretting what had just happened because as far as she was concerned all her dreams had just come true.

"Oh, I am so much better than ok." Jane replied with a catch in her voice. Maura wasn't sure she didn't see tears in Jane's eyes.

"This is not how I dreamt of this happening." It was the medical examiners turn to gasp.

"You mean?" there was a hesitation as Maura struggled with how to phrase what she was thinking.

"I only have thought of this since almost the first time our eyes met and with every breath since that day. "

A smile so large that it hurt crossed the blondes face.

"But this is not the time or the place for us to continue with this." Jane rested her forehead against Maura's and smiled, "We will continue with this though." Maura stood up on shaky legs then offered her hand to her love. She prayed that the term would be true until the end of time because if truth be told Jane had always been her love.

"I can't believe this is happening." Maura wiped a tear away as she stood up and got a towel for Jane and as she stood up she swallowed nausea seeing not only the black and blue covered flesh of her stomach and ribs, but also the gunshot wound. There had been so many close calls and chances that she could have never had this moment.

Jane tucked the towel around her and slid next to the ME and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Believe it and there will be many more moments like this, I was so scared that my feelings would chase you away."

"We were so stupid." Maura mumbled and led Jane to the bed where she helped her put sweats and a Red Sox jersey on. Maura was pulled down on the bed as Jane got settled and they both silently held each other both thinking of what the future was going to hold for them.


	4. Chapter 4

What Bliss is this Chapter four

we are getting into the mature audience, proceed with caution.

Jane lay down on the couch with her head resting comfortably on Maura's lap while the blonde slowly caressed her hair. Jane's eyes were closed as she absorbed the touch on her scalp it was arousing and soothing at the same time. "What do you want for dinner?" Maura asked as she bent over and kissed Jane's lips lightly, the detective swore she felt sparks every time their lips met. She reached up wincing as she did so but placed her hand behind Maura's head and pushed her lips harder against her own and slid her tongue deep inside the blondes. She could feel herself getting wet as she heard the whimper come from Maura. She bit the lower lip of the ME and flicked the lower lip with her tongue.

"Jane." Maura whimpered and the detective swore the sound was pure bliss.

"Unhun." It was a mumble as she continued to play with the lower lip nibbling and sucking on it. She pulled away and moved to suckle on the blondes neck, the breathe falling on her shoulder was harsh and Jane knew that Maura was just as aroused as she was. She also knew they needed to cool it because Angela would be coming in for dinner soon.

"I do not want you to stop but we need to stop." Maura stroked Jane's face as she said it. Desire was written all over her face and Jane had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I know Mom will be in soon." Maura nodded and rested her forehead against Jane's. "I never imagined that we would be here. I thought that you could never feel like I did."

"How about we don't talk about how stupid we have been wasting so much time that could have been sent…..otherwise occupied." Jane replied with a big grin making Maura laugh. "Do you need any pain meds or do you want to wait till bed time?"

Jane arched her eyebrow "there will be no pain meds tonight I have waited my entire life to do what I am going to do to you tonight." Maura gasped and her cheeks turned a bright red and her eyes darkened. She shifted under Jane's head and Jane could sense her desire. They would get through this dinner and then all bets are off.

Just as Maura knelt over to kiss her again Angela burst in the room carrying a pot of lasagna and a bottle of wine for her and Maura to share.

"How's my girls?" Angela asked not sensing anything different in the room.

"I am good Ma."

"Yeah…good." Maura replied causing Angela to look at her questioningly. The ME cursed her lack of ability to lie.

"I think we are just really tired." Maura cleared her throat "Or I know I am." She pretended a yawn and Jane stretched her arms. "Yeah these pills really wipe me out."

"Oh ok. Why don't you girls just go ahead and eat and I'll go watch this movie I recorded. I munched as I cooked so I am not very hungry. I will leave this wine here for you Maura it is already opened. You girls have a good night and I love you." She came over and kissed Jane and Maura on the forehead.

Once the door closed behind Angela Maura got up and locked the doors and turned off the lights trying to quell the butterflies that were running wild in her stomach.

"Grab your wine." Jane told Maura as she turned off the television and walked towards the master bedroom. In the two days since she had left the hospital Jane had resided in the master bedroom along with Maura. There had been some intimate moments but the anticipation of the moments what were about to be experienced cause I high level of anticipation in both the women.

Maura grabbed the wine and one glass knowing Jane didn't need to be drinking with her pills and even if she were she would much rather have a beer. They both entered the bedroom and Jane sat on the end of the bed. Her dark mane was wild from the previous intimacy they had experienced. Maura stood at the door her eyes reflecting the uncertainty that she was feeling. Jane held out her hand and the blonde took it and Jane sensed the trembling.

"We can just go to bed, baby. We do not have to do anything you are not ready for."

"I am….ready…it's just…never has it mattered to me so much what anyone else has thought. I have been laughed at most of my life and been the brunt of many a joke until you came along. Maura tilted her head, "I don't want to let you down."

"You could never let me down, Maur. From the first moment we met I knew you were special but now I know that is because you complete me. Fate intended for us to be together."

Maura wiped a tear away with a trembling hand "who would have thought that you would be the one who believed in fate."

Jane stood up and kissed Mauras lips lightly. "I never did until you." The Medical Examiner felt as though her heart would burst with love. All hesitation she felt lifted as she looked in the dark eyes of her love. "You know just what to say." Maura whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist.

"Only because I am talking to you, when I am with you I don't feel the need to be what is expected of me. Everyone has had expectations, I was always the one to solve all the problems but with you I can just be me."

Maura kissed her lips lightly and stroked her face "I only want you to be you; I don't expect you to hide behind walls or be a superhero." Jane fell back on the bed and pulled Maura on top of her and slid her hand behind her neck a light kiss turned deep and their tongues danced as hands roamed over the others bodies exploring. Jane groaned as Maura straddled her lap and started to grind against her causing the blonde to whimper.

"Oh God, baby." Jane moved to Maura's neck and bit down then started to suck causing Maura to increase her pace. The smell of desire was heavy in the air as their bodies moved against each other but suddenly Maura pulled away and said "Wait just a minute for me love…get ready and I will be right back." The medical examiner went to the dresser and got something out then moved to the bathroom and shut the door. Jane quickly shed her clothes and climbed under the blanket anxiously awaiting her loves return.


	5. Chapter 5

Mature audiences only

Ok the moment you have been waiting for.

Jane's breath was lodged deep in her throat as she waited for Maura to come out of the bathroom but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of the blonde as she opened the bathroom door. She had on a green sheer negligee and a pair of high dollar heels. Jane tried to speak but her jaw had dropped and she was speechless. Maura looked at her uncertainly, afraid that Jane would find her unappealing.

"Is it ok? Am I?" Jane forced a deep breath that came out as a gasp.

"Uhhuh" There was so much more that she wanted to say but nothing would come out. For a woman who prided herself on not being caught unaware this moment had blown her away.

Rather than try to come up with words that were not forthcoming at all she crooked her finger at Maura beckoning her to the bed. Her eyes took in the seductive walk, the sway of the hips, and the way her nipples hardened under Jane's watchful gaze. As Maura got closer Jane reached out and pulled her onto the bed. Maura giggled and straddled Jane's waist. The giggle died suddenly as Maura reached over and dimmed the lamp so their bodies were reflected in the shadows. The blondes' nipple was situated right in front of the detective so she wrapped her hands around Maura's waist and lightly flicked her tongue out catching the tip of the rosy nipple through the lacey material. There was a whimper but neither knew where it came from. Maura took her hand and wrapped it in the dark mane and pulled her closer to her breast and Jane latched on, suckling greedily as Maura started to move her hips back and forth.

Never had Jane seen anything so beautiful as the way Maura was moving against her. She could have kicked herself for all the missed opportunities that they had. The blonde had her lip between her teeth as she took in the furrow between Jane's eyebrows.

"Stay here with me, love." Maura whispered as she moved her hips low and pressed her lips to her lover. Their tongues were dancing and seeking to reach some golden place, the deeper the kiss got the quicker Maura started to grind. Jane reached up and cupped the firm breast and teasing the nipple with her thumb as she moved her thigh between the blondes leg. Maura gasped and clenched Jane's hair tightly in her grip. "Oh God, Jane," her back was arched as she rode the firm thigh between her legs. Every nerve in her body was on fire and she could feel herself coming close to release. She lifted herself up off the thigh and rested her forehead against Jane's.

"Too soon" she mumbled against Jane's lips.

Jane flipped her over on her stomach and unzipped the lingerie. Quickly she removed the garment and took in the naked figure below her. She pulled Maura's hair to side and balanced her body on top of Maura's and ran her tongue up the blonde's neck. Her hair trailed lightly on the back of the medical examiner causing a shiver to erupt. Jane slid her leg between Maura's smiling as she felt the moisture that was seeping onto the sheets below her.

"Tell me what you want." Jane ran her tongue down her spine and to a dimple right above her buttocks. Maura Arched herself off the bed seeking to be filled by the woman of her dreams; never had she been so aroused. She had been with skilled lovers before but never had it touched deep inside of her soul.

A tear fell out of the green eyes that Jane loved so much and she noticed it when Maura turned her head sideways as she moved with Jane. "You, I need you Jane….Please." She whimpered and reached behind her gently grasping Jane's hand and guiding it below her and placing it above her clit. Jane rolled her over and kissed her deeply and laid above her their breast rubbing against each other as Jane played with her clit. Maura arched her back and whimpered then took her hands and pressed them to Jane's firm ass.

Jane moved away and lowered her tongue, licking and biting the tender flesh below her. When she got to the rosy nipples she blew softly and watched the bud harden and Maura arched quickly and gave a light scream. "Oh damn, Jane. I need you inside me." Jane bit down on the nipple and started to flick her tongue back and forth quickly as she slid a finger deep inside of her and her thumb rubbed against the clit as her finger moved in and out. Maura bent her legs and braced her feet on the bed as she pushed against Jane's hand.

"God" Jane swore this was the greatest moment in her life. Maura had a light sheen of sweat over her body and tears were leaking out of her eyes but she had a beaming smile. Jane moved back up and braced herself above Maura and looked deep in her eyes as she added two fingers. Maura cried out and moved with Jane. Their moments became quick and Jane swore that her mother probably could hear Maura from her little house in the back but she didn't want to quieten her by any means. The sound of her arousal had Jane so excited she was about ready to find release herself. As she moved in and out quickly she looked again at her lover's face whose eyes were now closed. She knew Maura was about to cum so she lowered herself until she was between her thighs. She quickly took the clit in her mouth and the juices that filled her mouth was the greatest thing she had ever tasted, it was the sweetest of nectar. She lapped her tongue quickly as her fingers moved in and out of her lover. Maura was screaming as she moved against her.

Faster and deeper Jane plunged her fingers in and sucking greedily on the clit until a scream echoed in the room, fluid filled her mouth and leaked down her chin and the muscles contracted around her fingers.

It took a while for their breathing to become regular and Jane lay with her head on Maura's stomach stroking her hand along her ribcage.

"Oh my God, Jane" Maura's voice was hoarse and breathless.

"That was all me." Jane jested and Maura tilted her head up to look at her.

"Yes it was, are you ok?" She hadn't thought about her injuries until just now.

"Right now I am feeling no pain, well maybe a little but it has nothing to do with injuries." The blonde looked at her questioningly until it dawned on her what Jane meant. She rolled Jane onto her back and started to trail her fingers up and down the center of Jane's stomach and going lower every time.

"Never have I had a lover like you." Maura whispered watching Jane's eyes as they darken.

"I pray you never will again." Jane whispered and when she said it she had meant it to be a joke but she found that she meant it, the thought of anyone else making her scream the way she had drove her insane with jealousy.

"Stay with me, Jane." Maura whispered and ran her fingers down to the center of her legs.

The blonde's thumb started to part her lower lips causing Jane to groan.

"Damn baby." Jane arched up and Maura pushed her back down and plunged her fingers deep inside making Jane gasp sharply.

"Let me hear you, Jane." Maura said as she plunged her fingers in and out at an angle. Every touch sent fireworks off in the detectives' body. In and out Maura filled her lover touching her g spot when she curved her fingers and Jane shouted as the fingers caressed her and pulled in and out. Just as suddenly as their lovemaking had started Jane screamed as she found release.

They both curled up against each other and talked long into the night until moving fingers caused their lovemaking to start all over again until the sun crept over the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was creeping over the horizon and starting to highlight the room in its golden hues as Jane groggily woke. Instantly she sensed someone was watching her and rolled over in the bed to see green eyes staring at with a look of complete and utter contentment.

"Morning" Jane's voice was husky from the previous night's activities and also from the effect of sleep.

"Good Morning, sweetheart" Maura stroked Jane's wild mane back from her eyes and pulled her hand close to her chest and kissed it lightly. "Did you sleep ok?" Maura questioned and received an affirmative nod and was captivated by the eyes looking back at her.

"I slept great, this bed is like heaven compared to mine." Jane mumbled as she rolled onto her back and put her hands behind her head. Maura hesitantly reached out and run her hand along the smooth stomach up to the firm breast of her lover. Jane arched her eyebrow and bit on her lip, making Maura smile. She enjoyed the power she was wielding over her lover. Jane rolled over on top of Maura and started to grind against her their muscles rippling as the sounds of heavy gasps filled the air, about every third thrust Jane circled her hips making Maura cry out. A light sheen of sweat was starting to cover their bodies as their eyes drank in each other's passions. Everything but that moment was forgotten as passion rose and just as tension reached a dramatic height Jane slid her hand between them and plunged three fingers deep inside of Maura. She leaned down and started to bite and suck on Maura's collarbone leaving her mark on the delicate skin below her.

"I…" Maura mumbled as she rode Jane's fingers feeling overwhelmed by the passion. "Need…" Jane curled her fingers up inside her as she sucked and bit. "You" Maura screamed as Jane slammed her fingers in at an angle and bit hard enough to make Maura wince.

"Wow." Maura whispered after she caught her breath and covered Jane's hand that was still buried inside of her.

"I love making you speechless" Jane said kissing Maura's lips lightly.

"I love you making me speechless." Maura said with a sheepish smile, this was all new to her someone loving her totally and completely. Jane honestly made her feel like she could do no wrong and she felt like an exquisite jewel in Jane's care.

"I love loving you" Jane said as she got out of the bed and went to brush her teeth. "Do you want to shower with me? The world is in danger you know we need to conserve water." Jane jested as she looked at Maura as she got out of the bed holding the sheet around her; it was precious that after their lovemaking she was still unsure of her body. Jane spit out her toothpaste and told Maura to drop the sheet. Maura shook her head but gave the detective a look of pure adornment. Jane walked up to her and dropped the sheet and took her hand and covered every curve of her flesh with her hands.

"Do not doubt your beauty, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I hope I see a lot more of you and quiet often." Maura blushed and hid her face behind her hair which Jane promptly pushed behind her ears. "I wish you could see yourself as I see you." Jane replied as she looked into the most beautiful green eyes ever. Maura smiled and kissed Jane's lips and patted her cheek.

"You are good for my ego and self esteem." Maura said as she rested her head on Jane's chest.

"You are good for me." Jane said running her thumb down the delicate features of her lover.

"I want to thank you for always being here for me whether it was when Hoyt had gotten me and I was recovering from that, then there was the time you saved Frankie and then helped me heal and now the baby."

"You got that bullet protecting us and the only regret I have over all of those incidents is that you had to go through them all. I know that you pride yourself on protecting everyone but I need you to take care of yourself for me and for your family."

"I will do my best, sweetheart but I need you to know that my life is not worth anything if something happens to the people I love and you are at the top of the list."

Maura smiled and patted her cheek, "I love you too, I know that this is new but it feels like I have waited my whole life for you."

They took a rather long shower and were in the kitchen toasting English muffins and making oatmeal and coffee when Angela walked in whistling softly and carrying the newspaper under her arm. It took Jane by surprise when she took in the two women who were standing across the room from each other and then squealed in delight.

Jane looked at Maura questioningly as Angela scooped the ME up into a giant motherly hug and was ranting in Italian.

"Ma" Jane said as she placed her hands on the shoulders of her mother.

"I have watched you both for so long, finally, it took you two long enough." Jane blushed as she realized her mom knew exactly what was going on.

"I guess that makes it easier." Jane said over her mother's head as she took in her lovers tear filled eyes. She held a trembling hand over her mouth and Jane reached over and pulled her into the hug then mouthed "you ok?"

Maura quickly nodded and Angela broke her hug and turned to Maura "now you are a part of the family I have watched and waited knowing how you two felt but I thought that you two would never admit it."


	7. Chapter 7

Angela had stayed long enough to make Maura feel like she had another mother asking when they were going to set a wedding date and were they thinking of kids. After she left Jane went and lay down on the couch watching Maura as she studied some files on the computer. It always warmed her inside when she could watch Maura when she was unaware of being watched. She would stick the tip of her pen in her mouth (which is amusing given her germ fetish) and then the tip of her tongue would peek out the right side of her lip.

After ten to fifteen minutes she would pull her hair behind her ears and it highlighted her face quiet beautifully. Jane cleared her throat as she crossed her feet and watched her lover deep in thought. After several times of clearing her throat Maura glanced up and saw Jane looking at her with drowsy but love filled eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep my love?" Maura asked as she walked over and sat beside her and covered the detective with a blanket then kissing her forehead. "I am not tired." Jane tried to sound convincing but just having Maura close to her was causing her body to give in to exhaustion it was feeling.

"Uhhuh, why don't I believe you?" Maura asked leaning over her and pushed the dark bangs off her forehead.

She shrugged in an innocent childlike gesture and Maura thought silently to herself if her fellow officers and big bad murderers could see her when she was like this she would lose all of her street cred. Maura got up and turned off her laptop thinking she would get back to it after she got Jane to sleep, then held out her hand and lead her to the bedroom where they cuddled up together. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her close so they were spooned together. The Medical Examiner shivered as she felt Jane's warm breath fall softly on her neck.

"Cold?" Jane mumbled already almost asleep.

"No baby, I am ok." She wound her fingers around Jane's at the base of her stomach.

It didn't take long before Maura heard a soft snore falling lightly in her ear. She knew they had probably overdone recently but both had been lost in passion that had been restrained far too long. Maura thought back to seeing Jane when she had been dressed as a prostitute and was without money. They had come a long way since then and the only regret that she had was that it had taken them so long to get to this point. They were meant to be together and Maura realized that was why she could never truly commit to any man because she had been destined for Jane.

She started to get up and work on her laptop some more just going over some cases that just needed her approval. She knew that the Morgue could run without her but they didn't really trust Pike to handle things the way she did, not that she blamed them. Jane's grip tightened around her and she pulled her tighter and mumbled no. Maura grinned and rolled over so that she could face Jane who now had her eyes slightly open and was watching her. Maura felt a slight tinge of guilt as she saw that Jane's eyes were bloodshot.

"Sorry." She mumbled and kissed Jane lightly. The kiss quickly deepened and Maura pulled away breathless. "No, you are going to sleep." Jane snapped her fingers and her husky voice said "Shucks" which caused the blonde to laugh. It was amazing that she felt so comfortable with Jane, she didn't need to have any walls. Their love was truly destined for the stars.


End file.
